


Spiked

by AllTimePhan73



Series: Jacksepticeye Ego One Shots [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Anxiety, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTimePhan73/pseuds/AllTimePhan73
Summary: Chase knew he wouldn't have gotten drunk by choice... so why did he wake up with the world's worst hangover?TW: Attempted rape, Chase's drink gets spiked and anxiety.





	1. Chapter 1

“No, drugs or drinking, okay? Not that there should be any drugs around.” Jack commanded, folding his arms to show how serious he was. Chase rolled his eyes and leant on the table behind him.

“Yes, dad.” He replied in a sarcastic tone but Jack didn’t laugh. His lips formed a thin, straight line before he spoke up again.

“This is serious. I care about you.”

“I know but I’m not a kid, dude. I can look after myself.”

“Promise me you won’t drink?”

“I promise.” As much as Chase had been joking around, he had meant it and he planned to do everything he could to keep the promise.

-

Chase placed his cup of water down with a short sigh. Jackieboy Man was extremely drunk and dancing with some random person he had most likely never met before and, although it was amusing to Chase, he wished that was him. He remembered what it felt like to drown your sorrows in alcohol until you didn’t feel anything except a buzz that helped you forget. He remembered the nights where he’d shut himself in his room and down whisky until he passed out and didn’t have a single memory of the night before. He remembered the numbness that enveloped him and prevented him from feeling all of the pain he had been through.

He left the cup on the table as he headed into the bathroom for a short moment. When he returned, he took a sip of the water and sat on the sofa, going back to watching Jackieboy Man’s crazy dancing. He let out a small laugh and downed the rest of the liquid without thinking anything of it.

-

Chase remembered how it felt to be drunk. It was nice. The colours around him seemed much brighter and the music much louder, making everything all the more enjoyable. He didn’t need to worry about what he said or did so he ended up dancing next to a random friend of Jack’s. His name was Aaron or Aiden or something but it didn’t matter. Chase just wanted to dance and forget for one night. 

Aaron was rather touch-y. He had his arm lazily wrapped around Chase’s waist as they swayed and yelled the lyrics to a random One Direction song. Their rendition involved a lot of the wrong lyrics but it wasn’t like they were going to be judged on the X-Factor or something. It was all for fun. At one point, Aaron’s hand clasped Chase’s and he pulled him upstairs. Chase was giggling at nothing as he followed, stumbling into someone’s bedroom- Jack’s maybe. Not that it mattered.

Barely aware of what was going on, Chase was pushed down onto the bed and Aaron was hovering over him. Aaron leant down and started to kiss his neck, all while Chase was too drunk to think about what was happening. Chase’s shirt was then pulled off of him, leaving his bare chest exposed to the warm air. Aaron’s hands moved further down to Chase’s waistline. “What are you doing?” Chase giggled, voice slurred. He had no idea what was about to happen.

Aaron didn’t reply as he unbuttoned Chase’s skinny jeans. Suddenly, a voice yelled, “What the fuck?” Both men turned to the doorway to see Jack standing there, hands covering his eyes. His shirt had a giant wet patch across the front so it was clear why he had come upstairs to his bedroom.

“Sorry, dude,” Aaron started, standing up and running a hand through his messy hair. “We’ll take this somewhere else.” His large hand then intertwined with Chase’s to pull him up onto his feet. Chase was still giggling at absolutely nothing, making his state obvious.

“Chase? Are you drunk?” Jack questioned, his drenched shirt forgotten. He walked over to his friend and, sure enough, the man stunk of alcohol. “I told you not to drink. Why didn’t you listen?”

“He’s not a child. He knows what he can handle.” Aaron tried to tug Chase out of the room but Jack shook his head and stopped him. 

“Aaron go. Chase needs to stay with me.” Aaron rolled his eyes but followed the order and left the room. “Chase, what happened?”

“Nothing. I’m tired, Jackie...” Chase’s eyes slowly closed, making Jack slightly worried he would fall asleep standing up. He helped the man get into bed and pulled the covers over him.

“You can sleep now, okay? But we need to talk about this in the morning.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jack appeared to be the only person who was almost fully sober before the night ended. He had sipped at a single can of beer all night whilst Jackieboy Man had drank more shots than anyone could ever imagine and Marvin had done the same. Everyone else had just had drink after drink after drink, until they passed out somewhere stupid. Jack found Henrik lying on the living room table, flat out with red solo cups scattered around him. Jack grumbled to himself as he bent down and collected up all of the cups and put them in a black bag.

No one woke up whilst he had cleaned up the majority of the mess so it was obvious that they were all going to wake up with serious hangovers. Jack would probably have laughed at them all if he hadn’t been so worried about Chase. 

JJ was the first to come to. He hadn’t gotten passed tipsy the entire night but he still had a minor headache. He exhaled deeply as he pressed a hand into his hot forehead. Jack was quick to notice his discomfort and grabbed the silent man some medication to help him feel better. JJ gratefully took it with a tiny, forced smile. “I’m worried about Chase,” Jack started to explain. JJ probably hadn’t even noticed Jack’s off behaviour but he really wanted to vent to someone and maybe JJ would have some advice for him. “Last night he drank. Not just a little but like... he got hammered.”

JJ turned to Jack with concerned eyes. He clearly shared Jack’s worry.

“I told him not to and he promised. I mean, he was kind of sarcastic about it but he knows how much we care about him. He knows not to drink too... what if it gets bad again? What if he feels like he can’t talk to us and felt like he needed to escape with alcohol again?”

‘ _That won’t happen._ ’ JJ replied with swift movements of his hands. ‘ _He knows we love him and I can’t see him choosing to drink again._ ’

“But for some reason he did...”

“Do we have any meds around here? My head is fucking killing me.” Chase grumbled as he came downstairs, rubbing his eyes. Both Jack and JJ turned to stare at him with wide, worried eyes.

“You need to talk.” Jack muttered, deciding that getting straight to the point was his best option for approaching the situation.

“About..?”

“Why did you drink? After I told you not to and you promised.”

Chase rolled his eyes and folded his arms with a dramatic huff. “I’m a grown man. I can do what I want.”

“You can’t because you know how bad it can get. You’re only just getting better and we can’t have you relapsing again.”

“I won’t relapse. I just wanted to relax for one night, is that a crime?”

“No but-“

“Exactly. Now leave me alone.” Chase then headed into the kitchen to grab some water and some well-needed medication. He took two tablets and downed the liquid. He then sat down on the kitchen table and balanced his head on top of his hands, staring into space. He couldn’t remember anything. His memories stopped as he was placing his cup down and going into the bathroom. What had happened and how did he end up consuming so much alcohol?

He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn’t notice JJ walk in and take a seat opposite him. He jumped dramatically when JJ tapped his arm. ‘ _Jack said you were with a guy last night._ ’ Chase’s eyes widened and he glanced down at his lap momentarily so that JJ couldn’t see the look of surprise on his face. ‘ _Do you remember?_ ’

“Of course I do. I wasn’t that off of my face.” Chase replied, his voice filled with anger but also with nervousness.

‘ _What did he look like then?_ ’

“Black hair... Blue eyes...” Chase was lying rather expertly, the words coming out of his mouth without much thought. If JJ hadn’t known what Aaron really looked like, he’d have bought the lie. Instead, he slowly shook his head.

‘ _Actually he has green eyes._ ’

“Easy mistake.” JJ raised his eyebrows and sent Chase a worried look. Chase took one look into his friend’s eyes and caved in. “Okay, I don’t remember anything. The last thing I remember is going to the bathroom, coming back and-“ Chase’s eyes widened as realisation hit him. He couldn’t recall what happened but he had a fairly good idea. “Shit, where’s Jack?” The kitchen chair scraped loudly against the floor as he got onto his feet but JJ grabbed his arm so that he couldn’t go anywhere. JJ noticed how much the man was trembling.

‘ _You’re not leaving until you tell me what’s going on. _’ Chase didn’t listen as he struggled out of his grip and called for Jack. He found him sitting on the sofa in the living room, laptop open on his lap.__

__“Are you-“ Jack started but Chase frantically cut him off. Jack shut his laptop and placed it to the side to show Chase that he had his full attention._ _

__“Who was I with last night?”_ _

__“Aaron. He’s an old friend, why-“_ _

__“What did we do?”_ _

__“I don’t know? But I walked in on you two and I can say I am scarred for-“_ _

__“Fuck...” Chase sat down on the sofa and put his head into his hands. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He continued to repeat the profanity until Jack moved closer and wrapped an arm around him._ _

__“I don’t think you did anything. I mean, you still had your trousers on when I-“_ _

__“I didn’t want to get drunk, Jack. I know I wouldn’t have done it purposely. I was too worried I’d upset you or get myself back into bad habits.”_ _

__“But you were absolutely wasted when I found you. You know you can be honest with me, right? I won’t be angry. I just want to know if you’re alright.”_ _

__“I am being honest. I think someone might have spiked my drink whilst I was in the bathroom.” Chase’s voice had gotten so much more shakier and he had subconsciously pulled his knees to his chest to make himself as small as possible._ _

__“And you think Aaron did it? Chase, I’ve known him for a long time and he’s just not that type of person. He-“_ _

__“Who else would it have been? He could have-“_ _

__“He wouldn’t take advantage of someone like that... would he?”_ _

__“I don’t know, Jack,” Chase looked up and met his friend’s eyes. A tear dripped down his cheek and Jack carefully wiped it away. “I’m so fucking scared. I know I wouldn’t have gotten drunk by choice.”_ _

__“I know... I guess I didn’t know him at all but I do believe you and I’m going to support you.”_ _

__“He could- could- he could have raped me, Jack. If you hadn’t walked in...” Chase was getting so worked up that a sob escaped his mouth. Jack frowned and his hand found its way onto Chase’s back and he rubbed it in circles to comfort him._ _

__“But I did. We don’t need to think about the ‘what if’s, okay? I walked in and I stopped whatever was going on. You’re safe now and he won’t be able to hurt you again. We need to talk to the police.”_ _

__“But- But Jack, what if he-“_ _

__“It’s alright. You’re safe. I’m going to protect you. You won’t ever see him again.”_ _

__“I’m sorry for worrying you and ruining your night...”_ _

__“You didn’t ruin my night. I’m so glad I walked in on you.” Jack pulled his friend close and allowed him to bury his head into his chest. Jack was going to be there for Chase, no matter what._ _


End file.
